danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Masaru Yamaguchi
}} Masaru Yamaguchi (山口勝 Yamaguchi Masaru) is a student of Otoeko Academy, a participant in The Killing Game of the Misty Hills, a character in Danganronpa: Echoes of Mist, and the Ultimate Volleyball Player. History Early Life Masaru was born to an unknown mother and father who gave him to an orphanage at a very young age. The orphanage was decent as were the kids and caretakers. The caretakers were very prominent on the fact that they wanted the kids to take up hobbies. Whether it be instruments, art, sports, etc. Masaru, along with a few other boys joined a community volleyball team. Masaru’s favorite of those boys was a young boy named Noboru. Masaru became very close to that boy and became best friends with him. Masaru and Noboru became very good at volleyball together. Eventually, Noboru became jealous of Masaru’s ability to keep up with Noboru and challenged him to a one on one game. While it was kept private, it’s widely known Masaru one and soon after that, Noboru ran away. Masaru got accepted as the Ultimate Volleyball Player to Otoeko Academy. Creation and Development Name 勝 (Masaru) means excellence. Yamaguchi is composed of two characters, 山 (Yama) and 口 (Kuchi). 山 means mountain, and 口 means entrance. Development While the creator has never watched Haikyu!!, after hearing a lot of great things about it, the creator was inspired to make a volleyball player. Appearance Personality Upbeat and determined, Masaru has a lot of gung-ho energy and a positive way of life. He’s very happy to make new friends and quite early on likes to assume the role of leader. Masaru reasons nobody else wants to do so he may as well. However, his behavior may come off as pushy or bossy. Masaru is very innocent-minded; his goal is to have everybody work together and be friends. In a way, Masaru feels like he can do everything himself and those who stop him from his goals are obstacles he needs to overcome. Masaru is perfectly aware of how fragile the friendship between the classmates are and so he goes to great lengths to do anything to protect it. Often times, he tries to mediate conflict. He’s very gentle with other students and understanding with them. He gives advice that quite frankly, he isn’t qualified to make. Because Masaru has almost unprecedented trust from his classmates, they take his word on almost everything. They can become somewhat dependent on him. Despite this all, Masaru still keeps up a somewhat childish feeling in his personality. Abilities Volleyball As a pro volleyball player, Masaru has built up a lot of endurance and strength. This may be surprising to some who see him for the first time, as he doesn't look too strong. Charisma Masaru has a personality that makes people smile. As such, it's very easy for him to get people to join his side because they like his radiating personality. Relationships Trivia * Masaru didn't originally have a sports visor, but the creator felt in necessary to add because his design was too bland. Navigation